


Infirmary Mine

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A CMO gets angry with a major.





	Infirmary Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

'I'm disappointed, Carter.'

Major Sam Carter reacted visibly to the unusual use of her surname. Her chin raised a little and her eyebrows twitched. She pulled her jacket back on and slipped down from the table.

The low voice continued behind her. 'Disappointed that you lied.'

'I didn't lie, Janet. I just didn't notice.'

'Didn't notice this damn thorn in your shoulder was getting infected?' Doctor Janet Fraiser tidied away her supplies with brisk efficiency and slapped the plastic lid of the box shut. It made a harsh snapping sound, echoing in the empty infirmary. 'I told you: if it flares up, come and get it checked out.'

'I am getting it checked out.'

'I meant _before_ I go off duty. Do you think I have nothing better to do than chase every little scrape you pick up because you can't keep off your back?'

Sam's mouth tightened. Her expression bordered on defiant. 'I fell,' she said, deliberately. 'I skidded.'

'Save it, Carter. Just tell me which one you were fucking. Your CO or Teal'c?'

Sam turned her head to look at the doctor. An insolent smile tugged the corner of her mouth. 'What makes you think it wasn't Daniel?'

Janet's face darkened in the shadows and silence. The spot lamp she had used to attend to the little wound reflected in her eyes like twin pinpoints of white heat. Those brown eyes flashed with ill-contained anger.

She didn't believe it, but that wasn't the point.

'Strip,' said Janet.

Sam took a moment to process what she had said. Her mouth opened slightly, a tentative smile of disbelief forming on her parted lips. She couldn't mean here, now. Like this?

'Now!'

Sam's half-smile vanished. She took an involuntary sharp breath, then tried to reason with the doctor. 'Janet...'

Janet's hand came up without warning, too swift and sudden for Sam to dodge. The palm connected against her cheek with a sharp crack. She hissed her command.

'Do as you're told! Start with your boots.'

Sam did not touch her face where it stung. That would not do. Her eyes dropped. Slowly she knelt, one knee on the infirmary's cool, hard floor. A tremor passed through her hands as she began to undo the laces.

Janet watched and gave a slight smile of satisfaction at Sam's obedience. Delayed obedience. The smile faded.

It did not matter that Janet had been working late. She was officially off-duty, catching up on her own research. Then Sam came in with her little itch and had the gall to expect personal attention, raising not a hint of objection when Janet sent the duty doctor out for a break.

The inconsiderate, presuming slut.

Sam took both her boots off. She stood up again in her bare feet, not meeting the doctor's gaze. Not daring to.

'Hurry up.'

Sam's hands leaped to her jacket and removed it quickly, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. She crossed her arms and gripped the hem of her t-shirt to pull it up over her head, tugging her clothes away as fast as possible until she was naked to the waist. Her firm breasts cast fine round shadows in the angled light.

Janet ran out of patience. She seized Sam and spun her round, pushing her abdomen hard into the table. She pulled the woman's arms roughly and crossed them behind her back, knowing they would stay put. Then she ripped the lace from one of the discarded boots and used it to bind Sam's wrists together, tight. She spoke angrily as she fastened the knots.

'You think I'm going to put up with this, Carter? You expect me to be waiting here to tend to you every time you fuck someone else?'

'I didn't...'

Janet cut her off by grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling her head back. 'Shut your lying, insolent mouth!'

Janet spun her around again, briefly releasing her grip in the blonde hair only to tighten it once more as she crushed her mouth against Sam's lips. Her feral tongue invaded the familiar warm, smooth space with intimate aggression. She pressed herself hard against Sam's toned body, forcing her back, pinning her trapped arms uncomfortably against the table edge. Sam's chest heaved against her and Janet found a nipple to pinch between her finger and thumb, just a little too hard. Sam gasped against her lips.

Janet pulled back, breaking their contact. She stood and appraised her catch. Sam's blue eyes were dark, the pupils dilated, and her breath was coming fast. There was a rosy flush on the skin at her throat and across her breasts.

Janet's eyes narrowed. Sam was enjoying this too much.

Janet took off her neck tie and threw it over the back of a chair. Time to get more comfortable. She released her dark hair and undid some of her shirt buttons. Sam's eyes were on her now, watching her movements, waiting for the next instalment. Janet reached out with one hand and dug her fingers into Sam's belt, pulling her away from the table. She slid behind her and kicked her feet apart.

'At ease, Major. We haven't started yet.'

Janet strolled into her office and slid open the bottom drawer of her desk. She pulled out a bottle of Scotch and a glass, then returned, hitching up her uniform skirt a few inches to settle her hip on the table behind Sam. Pouring herself a healthy double, she set the bottle down with a clunk and took a drink. Her gaze drifted up and down the bound woman as she savoured the malty fire in her mouth. She let the whisky swirl around her tongue just a bit too long before she swallowed it, relishing the sting.

Sam was beautiful, there was no denying that, standing there in just her olive BDU pants and a strategic bootlace. Her naturally fair skin seemed darker in the soft low light, and the small square of gauze taped at her left shoulder stood out starkly white.

Janet took another sip. Sam flexed her fingers, waiting. She knew better than to look round.

A minute later Janet eased herself off the table silently, glass in hand, and came up behind her. Her free hand caressed Sam's waist, travelled lightly up her back and then to her throat. She leaned in and kissed Sam's neck, tasting salt mingling with the whisky. She bit the firm flesh at the curve of her shoulder, not too hard, just enough to make the other woman shiver. Then she tangled her fingers in Sam's hair and applied some pressure.

'Down.'

Sam sank to her knees. Janet placed her own feet between them, forcing them wide. Pressing her loins into the other woman's shoulders, she let her fingers disengage and stroke Sam's cheek. She found her mouth and pushed her thumb in. A submissive moan escaped Sam's lips at the intrusion. Janet pressed it in further, enjoying the velvet warmth against the tip and the heady sensation of control.

The door to the infirmary burst open suddenly and two men fell in. They were both laughing under their breath, mischievous, like schoolboys on a forbidden midnight foray. An instant later they skidded to a halt, colliding awkwardly in front of the door. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

Janet scowled at the interruption. 'What the hell are you doing, O'Neill?'

Jack O'Neill did not speak. He was silenced by the sight before him, unable to shake the vision enough to get a word past his open mouth. Daniel Jackson faired a little better. With his gaze travelling helplessly over the doctor's shadowed cleavage, down to her thumb deep between Sam's lips, then over Sam's breasts, then up again for a return trip, he mumbled an explanation.

'We just came for some... supplies.'

Janet's eyes flashed. 'My infirmary is not your fucking toy store, O'Neill!'

Jack blinked and moved his lips. He glanced at Daniel. 'Ah...'

Daniel spoke again. 'Yes. I mean no... of course.' His hand touched Jack's forearm and felt for a grip. He started to move back, gently tugging the other man with him.

Janet became aware of heat against her hand. She looked down and saw a fine flush rising on Sam's cheeks. The major shuddered against her legs, her embarrassment exquisite.

Janet looked up again just as Daniel reached the door. 'Gentlemen,' she said quietly, 'I did not give you permission to leave.'

The reaction from all three of them was delicious. Sam stiffened beneath her. The men froze again. Jack's mouth formed a small "oh" shape as Daniel swallowed hard. Janet allowed herself a moment to savour it, draining the last of her drink. Then she waived the empty glass at some plastic chairs by the wall.

'Shut the door and sit in front of me.'

The men obeyed her wordlessly. So they weren't allowed to walk away. How awful.

As Jack and Daniel gathered a chair each and sat down obediently side by side, Janet felt sharp teeth grazing her thumb. Sam was biting tentatively, daring to nip her skin, enough to get her attention. Janet pursed her lips at the major's audacity, making a mental note not to forget it. She used her fingers to cup Sam's chin and tilt her head back, forcing her to look up into her face.

'You came here seeking attention, Carter. Now you're just going to get some.' A languid grin formed on her lips. 'Besides, I'm going to need their belts.'

Sam's sudden fear was tangible. She squirmed against Janet's legs, her eyes pleading. Her nipples grew very pink and hard and a sheen of perspiration erupted on her skin. Janet chuckled softly and glanced back at the men. 'Take them off, boys, and throw them over here.'

The men fumbled quickly to undo their belts and pull them free of the loops on their pants. They relinquished them fast and the belts skidded along the floor until they fell against Sam's knees.

'Now these are the rules,' Janet told the men with stern authority. 'You can look, but you can't touch. Anything. You don't get up and you don't say a word. And if I see your hands so much as twitch near your cocks...' She smirked wickedly. 'I'll save her for later while you take her place. Clear?'

Jack and Daniel nodded vigorously, their mouths sealed. Neither looked too confident, but they were damn well going to try.

'Good.'

Janet released her grip on Sam to clear the bottle and glass away. Then she pulled Sam up by one arm and shoved her towards the end of the table, pushing her down so that she was bent over with her breasts crushed against the chilly surface.

Sam closed her eyes and bit her lip as the doctor's hands delved around her waist and tugged the rest of her clothes down, stripping her completely. Janet picked up the belts and hoisted Sam further over. Then, spreading the major's thighs, she bound Sam's legs to the table's legs with a belt above each knee.

Her captive secure, Janet paused. Her fingers fluttered over the smooth, pale skin of Sam's taut thighs. She glanced at the men. 'You want a piece of this now, don't you, O'Neill? When did you last have a dip?' She scowled at him. 'Your last mission?'

Jack's face twitched. It was something between a frown and a grimace. Janet's gaze lowered and she smirked at the taut bulge of fabric at Jack's groin. She looked at Daniel. If anything his bulge was tighter.

Janet turned her attention back to her immediate prey. Sam was trembling under her touch and the curls between her legs glistened. The BDU belts held her open, helpless. Janet put an exploratory finger to the dark pink folds and felt the moisture building there. She slipped inside briefly and Sam whimpered, trying vainly to push against her and bring her further in.

'No,' said Janet. She found the tip of Sam's desire and pinched it, forcing a sharp gasp from her captive's throat. She withdrew. 'You need discipline, Carter. You need reminding who's in charge in this room.'

Janet reached down for Sam's discarded clothes and retrieved that belt too, examining it briefly. It was a pity it was not leather, she noted with a tinge of regret, but the tough nylon would perform adequately if wielded well. She gripped the aluminium buckle and wound the belt around her palm a few times. Then she struck Sam across her backside with it, hard.

Sam flinched. Janet struck her again, harder, smiling with satisfaction when the belt made a suitable snapping sound against defenceless skin. More than adequate. She gave Sam's firm curves another swipe and a rewarding red flare emerged on the pale flesh. Sam moaned.

Janet increased the punishment and Sam began to squirm. She twisted her wrists and pulled at her bonds, trying to arch away from the pain. Janet delivered several fierce strokes and Sam yelped as the tip of the belt bit into her tender inner thigh.

'Please, Janet...'

Janet's lip curled. She knew Sam would plead for mercy. She also knew she would not grant it right away. She struck her again with all her strength. 'That's for biting.'

Sam whimpered, so she gave her three more.

'Janet, please stop!'

Janet delivered another three painful cracks. After all this was discipline, not just pleasure. Sam cried out loud, surrendering to her deserved torment. Janet dropped the belt at last and seized Sam's thighs to press her mouth hard against the inflamed skin, sucking, kissing, tasting the salt and heat on her tongue. She pushed her fingers into Sam's depths and swiftly glided them back and forth, the other hand rubbing and circling roughly, working her hard and fast. Within moments the vigorous assault brought Sam to a tense, shuddering climax and she cried out loud again.

Janet released her captive's legs and hauled her off the table. Sam was still shaking so Janet pushed her down to her knees again before she could stumble. She looked across at the two men in the chairs. The tension emanating from their crotches now suffused their entire frames. Their foreheads gleamed with sweat and their lips looked dry. Daniel had his arms folded taut across his chest, his fists hugged hard under his armpits. Jack's fists were balled on his tense thighs, the knuckles bloodless with the strain.

Janet rewarded their efforts with an evil smile as she tangled her fingers in Sam's hair. 'Good boys.'

Sam's ragged breath seeped through Janet's skirt and warmed her groin. She looked down and saw Sam trying to rub against her, entreating. She grinned.

'You want?'

Sam nodded eagerly.

Janet stepped into her office to get her desk chair. She took a moment to rid herself of her underwear, then brought the chair quickly to Sam's position. She sat in front of her and held the kneeling woman by her blonde hair again, lifting her skirt and spreading her thighs to draw her in.

Sam went to her task like an impatient supplicant beckoned into heaven. Her tongue explored Janet's silky warmth with fervent audacity. She took possession and kissed and licked with a torrid zeal that sent Janet spiralling up towards an all too rapid climax. Janet curled her toes, threw back her head, squeezed shut her eyes, and gripped Sam like a vice as she crashed down over her. Mouth open, breath contorted, Janet held Sam tight against her quivering flesh, reasserting some control, until her captive began to squirm and struggle for air. Then she let her go.

An anguished groan came from one of the chairs. Janet looked over at the two men. They were both beside themselves. With her own release still filling her lungs and flooding her veins, Janet relented. They'd done well. She had told them not to talk. She didn't say they couldn't come.

'Gentlemen,' she said in a breathy voice, 'you may go.'

They were through the door in seconds, Daniel dragging Jack by the arm. Janet doubted they would make it to either man's quarters. The first broom closet would fall victim to the intensity of their need.

Janet sighed and stood, coaxing Sam up into an embrace. She claimed her lips, probing gently, and Sam responded with a delicate swirling motion that tantalized the tip of her tongue. Janet's hands caressed hot skin and she noted with satisfaction how tender the major's backside would still be in the morning. Sam would not take her for granted again in any hurry.

As their tongues entwined she felt for the lace binding Sam's hands. She wanted those hands on her now: slow, teasing, touching her breasts, her thighs, making love to her in the dark. As the knots came free she whispered in her chastened lover's ear.

'Ok Sam, your quarters or mine?'

\--  
End


End file.
